<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tsukkiyama week 2020 by King_Cipher</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079025">Tsukkiyama week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Cipher/pseuds/King_Cipher'>King_Cipher</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, This do be kinda gay, happy Tsukkiyama week!, sorry - Freeform, this is probably gonna get sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079025</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Cipher/pseuds/King_Cipher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stories following the Tsukkiyama week 2020 prompts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, tsukkiyama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tsukkiyama week 2020</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AFFECTION </p><p>White snow fell all around Yamaguchi's house, piling up on all the walls. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were spending the day together, as was customary for couples. They were sitting together on Yamaguchi’s couch, Tsukki’s arm over Yama’s shoulders. They had just finished dinner and were about to make dessert together. Tsukki was amazing at making desserts, and Yamaguchi suggested that they should make some together. After the credits on their movie rolled, they got up to put their dishes in the sink. After placing their dishes down, Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima’s collar and pressed their lips together.<br/>
After breaking the kiss, Yamaguchi’s face was bright red and Tsukishima was smiling like an idiot.<br/>
“You’re adorable. You know that, right?” Tsukki said planting a kiss on Yamaguchi’s forehead.<br/>
Yama just muttered something quietly before grabbing mixing bowls and measuring cups. Yamaguchi pulled out fresh strawberries and some sugar with a cutting board, washing the strawberries and patting them dry. Tsukishima started cutting the strawberries into small chunks, playing them into a Tupperware container. After cutting all the strawberries, Tsukki added sugar and put a lid on the container. After shaking the container and removing the lid, he placed the cut strawberries back into the fridge. He then put flour, sugar, baking powder, salt, butter, and milk into a bowl and made some dough. Yamaguchi just sat and watched with a smile as Tsukishima worked. After rolling out the dough and cutting out the circles, Tsukki brushed the circles with heavy cream and sprinkled sugar over the tops. He then placed them into the oven to cook. Tsukki then got out more heavy cream, sugar, and vanilla and poured everything into the stand mixer, then turning it on and letting it do its thing. Yamaguchi just watched in awe. He knew Tsukki was an amazing baker but holy hell he never expected this. After the whipped cream was done, Tsukki grabbed a bit with his finger, tasting it. He nodded to himself, before grabbing more for Yamaguchi to taste. Yamaguchi saw his opportunity and grabbed Tsukki’s hand, running his tongue over the other boys finger to collect the whipped cream. Tsukki’s face lit up dark red as his head snapped back to look at Yamaguchi. Yama closed his mouth around Tsukki’s finger, sucking it gently and winking before letting it go. Tsukishima was blushing and stuttering like a madman.<br/>
“Y-Yamaguchi!!” He eventually choked out.<br/>
Yamaguchi just laughed at Tsukki’s red face. </p><p>The timer for the biscuits went off, making Tsukki jump. He then pulled them out, made sure they were done and quickly popped them into the freezer to make sure they cooled fast. Yamaguchi pulled Tsukki into another kiss as they waited.<br/>
“You’re adorable Tsukki. I love you” Yamaguchi said, rubbing his nose lightly against Tsukki’s, giving him little Eskimo kisses.<br/>
Soon the biscuits were cooled enough, so Tsukki grabbed them out of the freezer and cut two of them in half. On each one, the order from bottom to top was Biscuit, whipped cream, strawberries, whipped cream, and then repeated on the top half. Tsukki plated the deserts onto plates and carried them to the table, setting one down right next to his spot. Yamaguchi sat next to him, grabbing a fork and digging into the dessert. The flavor was immaculate, sweet and savoury. He understood why Tsukki loved this so much. Tsukki just watched Yamaguchi with a slight smile and this look in his eyes. The look you give something you love. After watching Yamaguchi for a moment, Tsukki began to eat his dessert. As soon as the duo finished, Yamaguchi jumped up and ran to grab something. He came back with a box with a big black bow on it. Tsukki’s eyebrows raised as Yama tripped over his words.<br/>
“I-...um...I got you a gift, Tsukki! I heard that’s what Americans do this time of year so I figured I’d do it too!” He beamed.<br/>
Tsukki grabbed the box and started to pull the ribbon as Yama bounced excitedly.<br/>
Upon opening the box, Tsukki discovered that Yamaguchi had gotten him a soft, green dinosaur onesie with little fluffy spikes down the backside. There was even a little tail off the back. Tsukki covered his mouth as his eyes went wide.<br/>
“Y-Yamaguchi!” Tsukki managed to fight out.<br/>
Yama tackled him in a hug.<br/>
“I really hope you like it Tsukki!!” He said, smiling.<br/>
“Yama...I….I love it.” Tsukki said, really giving Yamaguchi a smile. Yama teared up, starting to cry.<br/>
“Yamaguchi!!” Tsukishima yelped, placing the onesie back in the box and putting his hands on the sides of Yamaguchi’s face.<br/>
“Your smile is just so amazing Tsukki!! You never smile and that makes it so much more beautiful. And you smiled for me!!! I love you so much Tsukishima!” Yamaguchi said, sobbing.<br/>
Tsukki didn’t really know what to do, so he just pulled Yamaguchi into a hug and held him tight.<br/>
“I love you too, Yamaguchi. And I love the gift you gave me. As much as I hate to break this hug, Would you rather give me a hug in that Dino onesie?” He asked, chuckling slightly.<br/>
Yamaguchi nodded into Tsukki’s shoulders.<br/>
Tsukki broke the hug and went on to put the Dino onesie in the bathroom.<br/>
When Tsukki came back out in the onesie, his face was dark red. Yamaguchi squealed a little and ran over to Tsukki, enveloping him in a hug.<br/>
“Tsukki!!! You look adorable!!”<br/>
Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Yeah well you’re always adorable…” he muttered, lifting Yamaguchi up into a bridal style carry and taking him to the couch. Yamaguchi was blushing hard, so he had his hands covering his face. After setting Yamaguchi down on the couch, Tsukki pulled Yamaguchi’s hands away from his face and pinned him to the couch. Yama’s face only got more red.<br/>
“T-Tsukishima-“ Yamaguchi stuttered. Tsukki only silenced Yamaguchi with a kiss. They kissed for a moment, before Tsukki broke the kiss and released Yamaguchi from his hold. Tsukki then plopped down on the couch and extended his arm to Yama. Yamaguchi happily complied, jumping into Tsukki’s arms and resting his head on the blonde boys shoulders. Tsukki closed his arms around Yamaguchi and held him tight.<br/>
“You look amazing in that onesie, Tsukki” Yamaguchi giggled.<br/>
“Oh shut up, Yamaguchi.” Tsukki muttered with a light blush.<br/>
Yamaguchi laughed, nuzzling his head into Tsukki’s neck.<br/>
“Gomen, Tsukki!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>